Ghostfreak
Ghostfreak is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Ectonurite from the alternate dimension Anur Phaetos. Appearance Ghostfreak is a ghost-like alien, with claw like hands. He had grey skin with black lines running all over him. This skin is removable, which will reveal Ghostfreak's tentacles or his true form. In the original series, Ghostfreak's Omnitrix symbol peeks out of his skin on his lower left chest. In Alien Force, Ghostfreak looks like Zs'Skayr, except his eye is green and the Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. In Ultimate Alien, Ghostfreak's skin is white and his eye is bigger and green. Ghostfreak wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest and appears to be more muscular. Fantasmático original.png|10 year old Ghostfreak in the original series Ghostfreak Alien Force.png|15 year old Ghostfreak in Alien Force Powers and Abilities Ghostfreak's powers are composed by several aspects from traditional ghosts of myths and lores, such as hovering and phasing through solid matter, making his intangibility a powerful defense. Ghostfreak can become invisible. Zs'Skayr is able to possess the bodies of his enemies and control their movements, allowing him to freely slam them against walls or hit themselves, Ghostfreak has never done this successfully since his only seen attempt failed. Ghostfreak has telekinesis as seen in Ghost Town, when he fought against Vilgax using only his telekinetic abilities with some beams of blue energy. Ghostfreak seems to use the vision of the tentacles under his protective skin as meanings of scaring his enemies into submission, though the real purposes of these tentacles remains unclear. Weaknesses Much like Big Chill, certain substances can neutralize Ghostfreak's intangibility and his invisibility, as seen in Hunted, when Kraab neutralized Ghostfreak's intangibility and invivisibility. Ghostfreak's second skin removes many of his powers. In the original series, Ghostfreak's DNA allowed him to regain his memories and personality, recreating Zs'Skayr, who took over Ben and freed himself after the Omnitrix timed out. Ben 10 *Ghostfreak first appeared in Permanent Retirement, Ghostfreak escaped Vera's house, was going to steal an apple pie before being disgusted and followed a Limax. *In Hunted, Ghostfreak scared Gwen and battled Kraab. *In Kevin 11, Ghostfreak snuck into a game room. *In Last Laugh, Ghostfreak defeated Zombozo. *In Secrets, Ghostfreak appeared twice when the Omnitrix malfunctioned, once briefly in the middle of a fight and again to escape Vilgax. *In Framed, Ghostfreak was used offscreen by Kevin. *In The Big Tick, Ghostfreak failed to defeat The Great One. *In Ghostfreaked Out, Ghostfreak battled the Circus Freaks, but was taken over by Zs'Skayr. When the Omnitrix timed out, Zs'Skayr escaped the Omnitrix, removing Ghostfreak from the Omnitrix. *In Be Afraid of the Dark, the Omnitrix scanned Zs'Skayr again, putting Ghostfreak back in the Omnitrix. Alien Force *Ghostfreak returned in Ghost Town, Ben scanned Zs'Skayr again, and transformed into Ghostfreak, but Zs'Skayr quickly regained control. With the 'help' of Vilgax, Ghostfreak was able to revert. Ultimate Alien *Ghostfreak returned in Ultimate Sacrifice, Ghostfreak escaped Sentient Ultimate Spidermonkey's web and failed to possess Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur. Appearances Naming and Translations Toys Ben 10 *4" Ghostfreak *Ghostfreak (Battle Version) *Ghostfreak (DNA Alien) Ben 10: Alien Force *Alien Creation Figures from (Ben 10) Ripjaws and Ghostfreak Trivia *According to Ben in the original series, he was always creeped out when he was Ghostfreak. *Despite having regained Ghostfreak at the end of Be Afraid of the Dark, Ben never changed into Ghostfreak after that for the rest of the original series. *Ghostfreak has a sense of smell, even though he has no visible nose, since he could smell a freshly-baked pie in Permanent Retirement. *Ghostfreak is one of the 5 aliens who escaped the Omnitrix; the others are Way Big, Goop, Chromastone and Spidermonkey. *Ghostfreak makes a small cameo in the game FusionFall, inside the Dizzy World Infected Zone. *In Ben 10: Galactic Racing (DS version), Ben can transform into Ghostfreak in his original series appearance. *When using his powers of invisibility and intangibility, the Omnitrix also turns the color of Ghostfreak. See also *Ghostfreak/Gallery *Zs'Skayr Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Flying Aliens Category:Males Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Anur System Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Intangible Aliens Category:Viscous Aliens Category:Aliens Unlocked via DNA scan